


more than a friend

by ignisgayentia



Series: promnis official week 2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, High School, Jealous Ignis, M/M, Pining Ignis, Promnis Week Aug 2020, Slow Dancing, wingman noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Ignis sighs, resting his head on the steering wheel. Is he being stubborn about this? Could there be a slight chance that Prompto might like him as well? Of course not, Ignis decides. Prompto is, for all intents and purposes,interesting. Ignis is merely Ignis, nothing more or less. Ignis doubts Prompto would find anything about him interesting or intriguing, especially not for dating purposes.As soon as Ignis graduates, his full-time job will be attending to Noctis, even more so than he is now. He won’t have time to worry about it, and he’s almost thankful for that.Still, Prompto looks so handsome, and Ignis wishes there was something he could do -- if only for a night.-----Promnis Week | Day 6 | High School
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: promnis official week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871536
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83
Collections: Promnis Official Discord, Promnis Official Promnis Week





	more than a friend

**Author's Note:**

> i like to imagine ignis, especially in high school, with one of those notebooks where he writes "mr ignis argentum" with a bunch of hearts around it LMFAO

Ignis never really understood the desire for school dances. He’s on the brink of graduating in a few months, and he still can’t quite grasp the appeal of it. He sees all of these people on a daily basis in school, why would he want to attend a party with any of them?

Ignis has never driven Noctis to any sort of dance or prom, as Noctis isn’t too fond of them either -- he’s not the most social person in the world, despite being the prince -- until now. Ignis assumes that Prompto is to blame for that; he’s fairly more social, and has convinced Noctis to attend a New Year celebration dance their high school is offering.

Gladio has left for an extended training excursion, which leaves Ignis to chaperone both of them. It isn’t the most exciting endeavor, but hopefully Noctis will become bored with it soon enough.

“So, Noct, are you excited for your first dance?” Prompto asks from the backseat.

“First  _ school  _ dance, yeah,” Noctis says. “I’m here for the free food.”

“Aw, c’mon, don’t be like that,” Prompto says. “Who knows, you could end up with a hot date.” He smirks.

Noctis rolls his eyes. “Yeah, no, I’m good.”

Ignis often feels like a chauffeur during times like these, where Noctis and Prompto snicker in the backseat while he drives. He supposes, for all intents and purposes, he  _ is _ one. Ever since he learned to drive two years ago, Ignis drives the prince around more often than any of the chauffeurs combined.

“Speaking of which,” Ignis interjects, eyeing Prompto in the mirror, “where’s this date you’ve brought, hmm? Isn’t it more traditional to pick them up for events such as these?”

Ignis is only curious from a platonic standpoint, of course. It’s none of his business who Prompto decides to take to the dance. He’s merely wanting to keep up with Prompto’s social life, is all. There’s absolutely nothing else at play there.

It isn’t as if Ignis thinks about Prompto far more than he should. His smile, his laugh, his encouraging and bubbly personality, and his concern for others absolutely doesn’t keep Ignis awake at night. Even the more immature parts of Prompto’s personality don’t charm Ignis one bit.

Ignis is very firm on that stance.

“We’re meeting there, ‘cause I don’t have a car,” Prompto says a bit dejectedly. “But she’s got a corsage to match my suit.”

Prompto’s wearing a black suit with a dark red vest and bowtie. It looks far more charming on him than it should, and Ignis feels a sharp twinge of a negative emotion eating away at him.

“That’s lovely,” Ignis says distantly.

Ignis doesn’t have the time for a preoccupation like this. Why can’t he merely drop them off at the dance, far away where Ignis doesn’t have to see Prompto’s date at all whatsoever?

“Can’t believe she’d want to go out with you,” Noctis teases. “She usually dates dudes with brown hair.” 

“Yeah, well, obviously I’m charming enough for it not to matter,” Prompto points out, sticking his tongue out at Noctis.

Ignis can certainly agree with that sentiment, gripping the steering wheel far too tightly as he pulls into the school’s parking lot.

“Well, gentleman, here at last,” Ignis says, pushing his rectangular-framed glasses up his nose. 

“I’ll meet you inside, Noct!” Prompto says excitedly as he rushes out of the car door.

Noctis laughs at Prompto’s enthusiasm, but pauses before exiting the car. He looks at Ignis, grabbing the back of Ignis’s seat as he leans forward.

“Y’know, Specs, if you like Prompto, you just gotta say something,” Noctis says. “He’d love to go out with you, I’m sure.”

Ignis hates that he’s this transparent. He has finals coming up, along with worrying about graduation. He can’t afford to even think about such things.

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” Ignis lies, focusing on the trail of students heading into the school, all dressed formally.

“I mean, suit yourself. One of these days, Prompto’s gonna go out with whoever he takes to these things,” Noctis points out, “and you’ll miss your chance.”

Longing mixed with regret is a strange feeling. Ignis swallows, frowning a bit. “It has nothing to do with me whatsoever.”

“Gods, you’re so stubborn,” Noctis tells him. “You know he likes you, right?”

Ignis looks up, attentive. “What do you mean?”

“He’s going to dances with these people right in front of you? Hello?” Noctis says with a sigh.

Ignis shakes his head. “You ought to head inside, Noct. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

“Yeah, you’re totally going in here for my sake, right? Nothing to do with Prompto?” 

“It’s my job to look after you, of course I’m going in there for your sake,” Ignis snaps.

“There’s security everywhere for me,” Noctis points out. “Even more now that Gladio’s at his thing.”

“Noct,” Ignis says with a sigh. “It would be inappropriate. He’s younger than I am.”

“He’s sixteen,” Noctis points out. “You’re not even 18 yet.”

“I’ll be eighteen next month,” Ignis points out.

“Okay, you know what? Fine. Be as stubborn as you always are,” Noctis says, rolling his eyes. “I’m goin’ inside for pizza.”

Ignis snorts. “Very well.”

Noctis heads inside, and Ignis watches him the entire way. He sighs, resting his head on the steering wheel. Is he being stubborn about this? Could there be a slight chance that Prompto might like him as well?

Of course not, Ignis decides. Prompto is, for all intents and purposes,  _ interesting _ . Ignis is merely Ignis, nothing more or less. Ignis doubts Prompto would find anything about him interesting or intriguing, especially not for  _ dating _ purposes.

As soon as Ignis graduates, his full-time job will be attending to Noctis, even more so than he is now. He won’t have time to worry about it, and he’s almost thankful for that.

Still, Prompto looks so handsome, and Ignis wishes there was something he could do -- if only for a night.

With yet another sigh, he lifts his head and exits the car, hoping that he doesn’t have to watch someone else hang on Prompto’s arm for at least the  _ entire _ night. 

When Ignis enters the school, pushing past a hoard of excited teenagers, he scans the room for Noctis. He knows several of the guard will be there to look after him, so he merely looks for them, and finds them standing off to the side, attempting (poorly) to look as discreet as possible.

Ignis immediately spots Noctis nearby, of course. He’s nursing a cup of what Ignis assumes is fruit punch, and eating a slice of pizza.

Prompto is doing nothing of the sort; he’s leaning against the back wall, face buried in his phone, looking more and more nervous the longer the seconds tick by. 

Ignis decides to join him by the wall, leaving enough space to make Prompto comfortable, but close enough to maintain a conversation.

“Hey, Iggy,” Prompto says softly once he notices Ignis’s presence.

“Hello there, Prompto,” Ignis says. “You look dashing, by the way.”

Prompto’s cheeks tinge pink. “Thanks. I’m waiting for my date to get here. Guess she likes to be fashionably late.”

“So it would seem,” Ignis says, pretending to be interested. In reality, Ignis has no desire to learn what Prompto’s date likes or doesn’t like.

Ignis hates the feeling of jealousy; there’s nothing he can do about it, and it’s truly an ugly emotion. He likes that Prompto is happy, but on the other hand, he’s a little bitter that he’ll never be the one to fill that space.

Noctis approaches them, face full of pizza. “Don’t blame her for bein’ late. They picked the worst pizza chain for this.”

Ignis snorts, rolling his eyes. “How could they?”

Ignis’s phone buzzes in his pocket. He checks it only to find a text from Gladio.

**_Gladio (8:02 P.M.):_ ** _ man, this training is super boring. How’s that dance thing going lol, you gonna kill promptos date yet _

Ignis grits his teeth. His biggest regret is telling Gladio about his preoccupation with Prompto. Gladio guessed it first, but it didn’t help that Ignis needed someone to confide in and therefore gave in very easily.

**_Ignis (8:04 P.M.):_ ** _ Very funny. … She hasn’t shown up yet. _

**_Gladio (8:05 P.M.):_ ** _ lmao i wish her all the luck in the world with u hovering around him _

**_Ignis (8:06 P.M.):_ ** _ I will do nothing of the sort. _

Ignis looks up, making sure Noctis or Prompto didn’t see his texts. He finds Noctis fixating on Prompto’s face, confusion furrowing his brow.

“Why do you look like you gotta take a crap?” Noctis states bluntly.

Ignis looks over at Prompto, wanting to see this for himself. Surely enough, Prompto has his lips pursed tightly into a thin line, glancing at his phone like it’s about to self-destruct.

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Prompto?”

Prompto taps his phone with much more pressure than necessary, and shoves it in his dress pants pocket. “Uh… I guess we can go home.”

“What? Why?” Noctis asks.

“Um, my date ditched me,” Prompto admits. “Her best friend texted me and told me instead of her. Gotta love it, right?” 

Ignis’s stomach drops. As jealous as he found himself concerning Prompto’s ‘date’, this is the very last thing he’d want to happen. The disappointment on Prompto’s face is tangible, and Ignis wishes there was something he could do to help him.

“Oh, Prompto, I’m terribly sorry. What a miserable person,” Ignis says.

“Dude, fuck her,” Noctis says. “You would’ve had a shitty time with her anyway.”

“Yeah…” Prompto trails off. “I’m gonna go use the bathroom, I’ll be back.”

Ignis can tell that isn’t the reason why Prompto’s running off. His lip quivers as he turns around to head into the hallway where the bathrooms are. 

“Dude, you gonna go comfort him?” Noctis asks. “Now’s your chance, man.”

“What? He isn’t going to be happy with me instead,” Ignis says. “I’m not even a girl.”

“You know he doesn’t care about that,” Noctis says. “You’d make his night so much better.”

“I… don’t know, what if he doesn’t want--”

Noctis groans. “I’ll go talk to him.”

Noctis heads down the hall to the bathroom as well, and Ignis stews in his own anxiety. He doesn’t want to leave Prompto in there all alone, even with Noctis there -- he wants to show and offer  _ his  _ support as well. Still, if Prompto wants to be alone, he doesn’t want to be too much or too smothering. After all, Ignis  _ is _ only here as a chaperone.

Ignis decides to text his best friend, for lack of a better idea.

**_Ignis (8:22 P.M.):_ ** _ His date stood him up. What should I do? _

Gladio’s response is near immediate.

**_Gladio (8:23 P.M.):_ ** _ dude go for it. U’ll make blondie’s day  _

Ignis bites his lip, eyeing the bathroom door down the hall anxiously. 

**_Ignis (8:24 P.M.):_ ** _ What if he doesn’t want me to? I don’t want to be too much. _

**_Gladio (8:25 P.M.):_ ** _ iggy i love u, but damn you’re dumb if u think he’s not into u _

Ignis sighs. Gladio is very good at telling the truth, even if it isn’t what one wants to hear. Ignis knows he can trust Gladio to tell him if he ever thought Prompto didn’t want Ignis’s attention. Still, Prompto is perhaps even more intimidated by Gladio than anyone else -- would Prompto even tell Gladio the truth about all of this?

Ignis decides that it doesn’t matter what his own ego tells him to do. Prompto is upset, and that’s what’s important. He heads down the hall to the bathroom, when the door swings open before he can even attempt to open it himself.

Ignis comes face to face with Prompto, standing in the doorway to the bathroom while Noctis stands just behind him.

“Hey, Iggy. What’s up?” Prompto asks casually. His eyes are a bit red from crying, but he seems to have recovered now. His tone is cheerful, but slightly off, like he’s forcing it.

“Is… everything alright?” Ignis asks, not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

“Yeah, we’re cool,” Noctis says, looking over Prompto’s shoulder at Ignis pointedly.

“I’m gonna get some punch,” Prompto says as he gently eases his way past Ignis.

On one hand, Ignis is grateful Prompto is deciding to stay and make the most of the evening. On the other hand, Ignis knows that Prompto is, of course, not entirely past all of this, and he wonders if he needs a more intuitive shoulder to cry on than Noctis.

Ignis follows them back out into the dance hall, at a loss for what to do.

“Are you still gonna chicken out with him?” Noctis asks. “Don’t make  _ me _ ask him to dance. I can’t dance.”

“You  _ can _ dance, you do it all the time at the citadel,” Ignis reminds him.

“So? Okay, I don’t  _ want _ to dance, especially not in front of everyone I go to school with.”

Ignis weighs the pros and cons of asking Prompto to dance with him no less than 20 times. It doesn’t get any easier. He watches Prompto down the cup of fruit punch quickly before throwing it in the trash. He shoves his hands in his pockets and approaches Noctis and Ignis with a much-too-polite smile -- it reminds Ignis of the smile he wears at the citadel when someone asks him to do something he really doesn’t want to do.

It’s a shame for Prompto to wear such an expression when he’s all dressed up, looking so very handsome.

“Well, I’m gonna go get more pizza,” Noctis announces very pointedly, walking over to the food tables, leaving Ignis alone with Prompto.

_ He did that on purpose,  _ Ignis thinks bitterly.

It’s then when the lights dim even further than before, the DJ announcing all the dance’s couples to get together for a slow song. Prompto nearly winces, biting his lip awkwardly as he fixates on a spot on the wall.

Ignis can’t bear to see Prompto so heartbroken.

Ignis inhales, his heart thudding in his chest as he throws caution to the wind.

“Prompto, if I might have a word…” Ignis murmurs, cringing internally as he realizes too late that he’s using the same phrasing when he wants to be taken seriously during conferences.

Prompto’s eyebrows raise. “Sure thing, man, what’s up?” He still has that forced friendly tone from earlier.

Ignis reaches out to grip Prompto’s wrist gently, surprised by the warmth of Prompto’s skin underneath his suit jacket. “I understand that I’m in no way your date, nor am I  _ her, _ but I’d like to ask…” he exhales nervously, “if I might have this dance?”

Prompto balks, his eyes widening as he locks eyes with Ignis. “Wait, what?”

Ignis feels like an idiot -- of  _ course _ this was a ridiculous suggestion. Why would Prompto want to dance with him, even if only for a distraction?

Ignis lets go of Prompto’s wrist, feeling heat warm his cheeks. “Apologies. I didn’t intend to make you uncomfortable. Forget that I said anyth--”

“I’d love to,” Prompto blurts. “I just… didn’t know you wanted to do that kinda thing. You totally hate dances.”

“I don’t  _ hate _ them...” Ignis lies.

Prompto looks at him fondly, and laughs softly. “Uh huh.”

“Alright, allow me to rephrase,” Ignis says, “I don’t hate them if it’s you that I could attend them with.”

Prompto’s expression turns incredibly soft, sending butterflies through Ignis’s stomach. “Dude… that was so smooth.” He laughs. “C’mon, I’d love to dance with you.”

Ignis doesn’t detect any forced courteousness on Prompto’s behalf, which Ignis is very relieved for. Prompto reaches for Ignis’s hand this time, his grip soft and warm to the touch.

Ignis isn’t certain if he’ll survive this.

Prompto leads them to the dance floor, where other couples have started swaying to the slow song. 

“Will you lead?” Prompto asks sheepishly. “I’m never good at this sort of thing.”

“If you’d like,” Ignis says, pushing his glasses up his nose before wrapping his hand firmly around Prompto’s waist.

Prompto holds onto Ignis’s shoulder, and as soon as their bodies press together, Ignis’s heart rate skyrockets.

They don’t dance very intricately, of course -- they essentially sway to the beat like the rest of the students. Ignis is still careful to lead, however, spinning Prompto around the dance floor to the beat of the slow song, trying to ignore how close Prompto is. He can smell Prompto’s cologne, and feel the body heat Prompto exhibits.

It’s closer than Ignis ever thought he’d get to Noctis’s best friend, but now that he  _ is _ this close, he has no idea what to do.

“Thanks for this,” Prompto says sheepishly, ducking his head as much as he can while dancing.

“My pleasure,” Ignis assures him.

“I mean, I know you probably just feel bad for me, but I still appreciate it. You’re a real sweetheart, Iggy,” Prompto says softly.

The term of endearment tugs on Ignis’s heartstrings. “I don’t feel bad for you at all. I don’t wish you to be upset, ever, but I am not doing this out of  _ pity _ . I apologize for not being who you intended this to be.” He nods between the two of them.

“Dude, are you kidding? This is even better,” Prompto says. “I didn’t even really like her that much. I just wanted to… I dunno, rite of passage stuff, I guess.”

“I understand,” Ignis says. “This is my first school dance as well.” He chuckles.

Prompto smiles. “I guess it is, huh?”

“My first school dance will likely be my last,” Ignis teases. “Such a shame.”

“I mean, we can always go together for prom…” Prompto winks. 

“There’s a thought. I could actually match your suit next time,” Ignis says. “Apologies for not dressing for the occasion.” 

Ignis is only wearing a white button-up and black dress pants, his usual garments for work when he isn’t at school. It pales in comparison to Prompto’s suit, which he likely spent a lot of his money from work on.

“Dude, you look great,” Prompto says. “You always look great. Always fancier than me, no matter what.”

“Nonsense, you look incredible,” Ignis whispers. “Your date is an absolute idiot for standing you up.”

Prompto laughs nervously. “I dunno about that, but thanks, Iggy.”

“I mean it,” Ignis says. “I would have given anything to be asked to a dance by someone like you.”

Prompto looks up into Ignis’s eyes, soft surprise etching onto his face. “Are you messin’ with me?”

“Of course not,” Ignis says. “In fact, now that you’ve put the idea in my mind, I’m wondering if I  _ could _ attend prom.”

“Yeah?” Prompto asks. “Who… would you go with?”

Ignis finds himself chuckling. “Are you doing that on purpose?”

Prompto raises an eyebrow, his grip on Ignis’s shoulder tightening. “Doin’ what on purpose?”

“Pretending you have no idea how fond I am of you,” Ignis says. “I’m flattered you wish to maintain my dignity, but I’m afraid I’ve been the opposite of subtle here.”

“Fond…?”

Ignis sighs with loving exasperation, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Prompto’s warm cheek. 

“I would only attend prom if you would with me, of course. And by fond, I mean that I very much like you. More than a friend normally would.”

Prompto’s cheeks redden as soon as Ignis’s lips touch them, but they’re even more prominent when Ignis tells him this. He searches Ignis’s eyes for any sort of teasing, and starts to smile when he apparently finds none.

“Are you sayin’ that just ‘cause you feel bad for me?”

“No,” Ignis says. “I promise. I can’t stop thinking about you. It’s tragic.”

Prompto’s smile widens. “Can I tell you a secret, dude?”

Ignis’s heart thuds. “Yes, what is it…?”

“I asked her out to dance ‘cause I knew you’d be here,” Prompto says. “I wanted to see if you’d notice. I was so bummed when you didn’t pay it any attention, and then she bailed, so it didn’t really matter, but…”

“Were you… trying to make me jealous?” Ignis asks, completely shocked.

“No! No, nothin’ like that,” Prompto says. “Look, when you have a crush on a senior who just happens to be the hand to the crown prince, you gotta put your feelers out and see what you’re dealin’ with. It has  _ not _ been easy.”

“Well, whether or not that was your intention…” Ignis takes a deep breath, uncertain if he actually wants to admit this, “I was  _ incredibly _ jealous.”

Prompto laughs. “Really?”

“Yes. I had to calm down in the car before I walked in,” Ignis admits, chuckling. “I’m a disaster.”

The song winds to an end, and the couples start to separate, as the DJ resumes playing a more upbeat song. They stop dancing, of course, but Prompto doesn’t let go of Ignis, so Ignis doesn’t, either. 

“Damn,  _ you _ were  _ jealous…  _ about me…?” Prompto murmurs mostly to himself. “Why didn’t you just tell me you liked me?”

It’s Ignis’s turn to flush. “I thought you didn’t return my feelings. I’m not exactly… your type.”

“You mean sweet, smart, caring, and seriously the cutest dude in here?” Prompto asks. “For the smartest guy I know, that’s kinda dumb, dude.”

Ignis exhales a breath of relief, feeling a little foolish. “Yes, well, perhaps I’m  _ not _ the smartest--”

Prompto leans up suddenly, capturing Ignis’s mouth for a soft, sweet kiss. A few students around them start to laugh and cheer, and Ignis has never felt so exposed in his entire life. Still, kissing Prompto is even better than he imagined. Prompto’s lips are soft and warm, moving along with his gently but assuredly.

Ignis is slow to open his eyes long after Prompto pulls away, blinking them open with soft surprise. “Well,” he whispers, “hello.”

“Hi,” Prompto says. “Can’t believe you like me. I’m a few grades below you.”

“Only two,” Ignis corrects. “Does it bother you?”

“No way!” Prompto beams. “I want you to be my boyfriend, like,  _ yesterday.” _

Ignis’s heart nearly gives out. How can he say no to this? He’s never been in a serious relationship before, and he can’t help but immediately think of the possibilities -- of the future.

“In that case, I’d love to,” Ignis says fondly.

Noctis walks up to them after a while, pushing his way past a few students to get to them. 

“Hey, you guys finally did it,” Noctis says, cheering boredly. “Now you guys can stop bothering me about the crush stuff, right? I can eat my pizza in peace?”

“Wait, you knew he liked me?” Ignis demands.

“Duh.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Ignis asks.

“Bro code, dude,” Prompto supplies. “It’s sacred.”

Ignis rolls his eyes. “Ridiculous. I’ve been suffering for--”

Prompto leans up and places another kiss on Ignis’s lips, completely relaxing Ignis and distracting him from his complaints. 

Noctis laughs at the both of them. “Can we get out of here now? Milkshakes?”

Prompto beams when they part. “Milkshakes,” he confirms.

Ignis smiles. “Fine by me.”

Ignis doesn’t know what the future might bring, but it’s comforting to know that he has Prompto at his side, along with Noctis and Gladio.

It’s more than he ever thought he’d get.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa one more day after this... thank you all for the lovely comments, i am honored to even receive one! not gonna bother linking my twitter cuz... lazy


End file.
